The present invention relates to a position measuring system utilizing the global positioning system (abbreviated as GPS in what follows).
A positioning measuring system for vehicle, in the broad sense of the form, operates by receiving radio waves from satellites, for example, four satellites with an antenna. In the system navigational data of the waves are analyzed to determine the three-dimensional coordinates of a vehicle having the system. Broadly speaking, the determining process has been accomplished by convergently computing values of the vehicle's position from initial estimated values to truthful values, so the initial estimated value must be input, for example, manually. This is troublesome and inconvenient for drivers.